


Too good to be true

by aLittleBedtimeStory



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Breastfeeding, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Forced Regression, Gaslighting, Infantilism, Lactation, Lactation Kink, MD/LG, Mental Regression, Mommy Dom, Mommy Dom / Little Girl Relationship, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, cg/lg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8540215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLittleBedtimeStory/pseuds/aLittleBedtimeStory
Summary: After a three month streak of bad luck, it finally seemed like things were turning around for Madison. She'd been searching for a room to rent ever since a falling-out with her best friend had left her couch-surfing. Desperate for something a little more permanent, and private, Madison scoured Craigslist for rooms to rent."$400 a month?" Madison whispered to herself as she read the details. "That has to be a mistake".





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains age play between two adults.  
> There are serious consent issues in this story.  
> This is a work of pure fiction.  
> I do not condone non-consensual sexual activity or non-consensual kink in real life.  
> Please stop reading now or proceed with caution if you are offended or upset by any of the subjects listed in the tags.

After a three month streak of bad luck, it finally seemed like things were turning around for Madison. She'd been searching for a room to rent ever since a falling-out with her best friend had left her couch-surfing. Desperate for something a little more permanent, and private, Madison scoured Craigslist for rooms to rent. 

"$400 a month?" Madison whispered to herself as she read the details. "That has to be a mistake". 

Even a single bedroom in the city usually went for twice that. Either the pictures were fake and the place was a dump, or there was some kind of catch. 

\-----

[ Fully-Furnished Room to Rent in Beautiful three-bedroom townhouse ]

I am a young professional woman looking for a quiet, friendly, and responsible roommate to share my home. The room is full-furnished and includes an en-suite private bathroom. My home is in a quiet neighborhood, close to transit. Rent is $400 a month, utilities included. Photos available upon request. Background check required. No smoking. No pets. 

\-----

Madison looked at the pictures again, admiring the hardwood floors and the deep soaking tub. Her gut told her that there had to be a catch, but she sent the email anyway. Even if the place wasn't as nice as the photos suggested, she couldn't beat $400 a month.


	2. Chapter 2

"You must be Madison," said the woman who answered the door. The woman was dressed casually, with her auburn hair pulled back into a loose bun. There was an outdoorsy sort of feel to her clothing and Madison guessed she was probably the sort of woman who loved hiking or something similarly athletic. She seemed confident and put together in a way that strongly contrasted Madison's own anxiety and dishevelment. 

"I am, and you're Joan?" Madison said nervously, feeling a bit small in the presence of the much taller woman. Madison didn't know if she was envious or attracted to Joan, or maybe it was a bit of both.

Joan nodded and held the door open, inviting Madison into the townhouse and up the stairs to the main living area.

Joan was about ten years older than Madison, but she wouldn't have guessed it by looking at her. Madison could tell that Joan worked out, not she had one of those super-fit Instagram bodies, but her strong shoulders and muscular thighs hinted at a strict weight-lifting regimen. Madison was naturally petite and slender, but had never cared much for exercise. Just thinking about how much Joan must work out made her tired. 

"Follow me, I'll give you the tour while we talk," Joan said, leading the way. It wasn't a terribly large house, but it was nicer than any place Madison had ever lived. Either Joan had great taste, or she had hired someone to decorate the place. 

Joan led the way through her home as she explained her expectations and the ground rules about the shared space in the townhouse. To Madison's surprise, $400 a month would get her not just a single room, but access to the rest of the house and use of the community pool. Joan seemed a little uptight about rules and cleanliness, but Madison could definitely live with that. 

"There's one catch," Joan announced, making Madison's stomach clench as she braced herself for what was sure to be a deal breaker. Joan smiled easily and pointed to a closed door at the end of the hall. "I'm very private when it comes to my office. I keep the door locked, but I would expect you to respect my privacy even if you happened to find it open." 

Madison laughed with relief and nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not nosy," she said.

To Madison's surprise, the room for rent was even more beautiful than the pictures. It was like something right out of an interior design blog, complete with decorative succulents and tiny twinkle lights. The bed was just a single, but Madison definitely wasn't going to complain about that. 

"So what do you think?" Joan asked, looking a little nervous. "You're welcome to redecorate the room, of course. You can even paint it if you want." 

Madison wondered if Joan was just a bit crazy. Did she not realize what an amazing deal she was offering? "It's perfect. I wouldn't change a thing and I'd love to live here," Madison gushed, deciding that it wasn't her responsibility to educate Joan on the current housing market. 

"Wonderful!" Joan said excitedly. "I'll get the paperwork and we can start getting to know each other. I hope that we'll be good friends as well as housemate," she said. 

\--------------------------------------------

Madison hadn't actually expected to become friends with her new housemate. Madison had lots of experience living with strangers and she knew it was always awkward at first, but Joan seemed to be bending over backwards to make sure the transition was seamless. From day one, Joan treated Madison like family. She even offered to do all the cooking and share her meals with Madison, which was an amazing improvement over living off of microwaved meals and ramen. 

Joan and Madison quickly fell into a regular routine. Madison's work schedule was constantly shifting and she never got quite as many hours as she wanted, but Joan's work schedule was steady and Joan seemed to live her life by a strict schedule.

Madison wasn't actually sure what Joan did for a living, but she spent most of her day locked away in her office, except for a few hours in the afternoons when she left to go to the gym and run errands. In the evenings, Joan would cook dinner. Madison was used to eating in front of the TV, but Joan insisted on eating at the table together. After the dishes were done, they'd both curl up on the couch to watch Netflix and relax together. Sometimes they'd even forget about what they were watching and just talk, especially when Joan decided to open a bottle of wine with dinner.

"Joan... can I ask you something?" Madison asked, finally working up the courage after her third glass of wine. Joan had chosen some documentary about cats and Madison's mind was wandering. She'd been living with Joan for a month now and it was becoming more and more obvious that Joan was wealthy enough that she couldn't possibly actually need a housemate. 

"Of course. I'm an open book," Joan said with a warm smile. 

Madison didn't really think that was true considering how secretive Joan was about her office at the end of the hall, but she smiled and inched closer to Joan on the couch. 

"It's probably stupid of me to even ask this. I don't want to look a gift horse in the mouth or anything, but you're so generous about everything and my rent is so cheap... Do you even need a housemate?" Madison asked nervously. 

Joan took a sip of her wine and set the glass down on the coffee table. "Financially? No, I don't," she admitted. 

"But for some other reason?" Madison asked, not really understanding. 

Joan nodded and turned to face Madison and reached for her hand. "I like having somebody here. I like having you here," she said softly. 

Madison blushed and looked down at their joined hands. "But you're so pretty and smart. Why don't you have a boyfriend?" she asked. 

"I don't want a boyfriend," Joan said. 

"A girlfriend?" Madison asked shyly. 

"I had one," Joan said with a sigh. She pulled her hand away and reached for her glass of wine. "We broke up about six months ago. I'm not ready to start dating again, but I couldn't stand being in this house alone anymore." 

"I'm sorry," Madison said. She didn't know what else to say. She'd suspected that Joan might be gay, but now that Joan had confirmed it Madison was rethinking everything. She knew Joan probably wasn't interested in her that way. Joan seemed like the kind of woman who would have a sophisticated girlfriend, probably someone with a PhD. She wouldn't want some drop-out barista with crushing anxiety, $50 in the bank, and nothing else going for her, Madison thought. 

"Don't be sorry, sweet girl. Having you here has brightened up my life," Joan said. 

"I'm glad. I really like being here," Madison admitted. 

Joan smiled again and finished off her glass of wine. "I think it's about bedtime, don't you?" she said. 

"Oh, I guess it is," Madison said, glancing at the clock. It was only 11pm, but she didn't want to argue with Joan. Maybe she just wanted the living-room to herself for the rest of the night. Obediently, Joan got up and headed to bed.

"I'll see you in the morning. Night night," Joan said, watching Madison wobble her way to her room after one too many glasses of wine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a beta reader, so please let me know if you see any glaring mistakes.


	3. Chapter 3

Joan couldn't believe her luck. She'd expected to wade through dozens of applicants before finding the right housemate, but she'd found the perfect candidate on her very first try. Madison was everything Joan was looking for, and more. She was quiet, sweet, tidy, absolutely gorgeous, and emotionally vulnerable. 

During their first chat together, Joan learned that Madison had a difficult time making friends and was really struggling to find her path in life. All of that made much more sense once Madison revealed that she'd spent most of her childhood in foster care and had little family looking out for her. What she really needed was some stability in her life and someone to help her find purpose. 

Lucky for Madison, Joan absolutely loved a project. 

For the first month, Joan focused on helping Madison get comfortable in her home. Although Madison was sweet and fairly tidy, she also desperately needed some structure in her life. Under the guise of 'house rules', Joan began giving Madison chores and schedules that would get her used to the idea of following instructions. Madison's chaotic work schedule did disrupt things a bit, but Joan made a point of keeping mealtimes consistent and spending quality time with Madison every evening. 

Joan started out slow, initially letting Madison have plenty of control of the situation. She let Madison choose what they would have for dinner and pick out what they would watch on Netflix, but after the first few weeks she began gently suggesting that maybe Madison's choice of movies was a little too violent or that maybe she should eat another serving of vegetables. To her delight, Madison seemed to be willing to do anything she suggested. The girl was clearly eager to please and seemed to genuinely want the structure and security Joan was offering. 

After a month, Joan was ready for the first real test of Madison's malleability. She suggested that it was bedtime and watched with great pleasure as Madison got right up and went to bed. 

\----

Breakfast was already on the table when Madison woke up the next morning, her head aching from all the wine the night before. She squinted into the bright morning sunlight and shuffled over to the kitchen table to eat. Usually Joan made something elaborate for breakfast, like french toast or quiche. This morning there was nothing a bowl of mushy oatmeal with a few thin slices of banana on top. 

"Eat your breakfast and I'll get you some aspirin for that headache," Joan said, having noticed Madison squinting and rubbing her temple. 

"I was thinking about getting breakfast at work," Madison lied. She didn't want to be rude, but she hated oatmeal. 

"All they sell at that coffee shop is pastry. You might as well be eating cake for breakfast. Eat your oatmeal," Joan said, her tone firm. 

Madison picked up her spoon and took a small bite. Joan was right, after all. She should be grateful that Joan went out of her way to make a healthy breakfast. 

"Good girl," Joan said as she set a glass of orange juice and two pills beside Madison's bowl. 

Madison blushed, feeling strangely pleased by the praise. She swallowed the pills and went on eating, clearing her bowl quickly despite her disdain for oatmeal. 

"I've got to get to work. Thank you for breakfast," Madison said, carrying her dishes to the sink and rushing off to get ready. 

"You're welcome. See you for dinner," Joan said. She smiled as she watched Madison go, knowing already that she'd be seeing Madison much sooner than that. 

\----

Two hours later the slam of the front door alerted Joan to Madison's return. She rushed out of her office and gasped when she saw Madison's puffy, tear-streaked face. 

"Madison, what happened?" Joan asked, rushing over to comfort her. She reached for Madison's hand, testing to see if she'd accept the comfort.

Madison stepped closer and gratefully leaned into Joan's embrace when she offered it. "I got fired. Some bitch called the district manager and claimed I've been stealing from the tip jar. He said it was the fourth complaint they've received about me and they had no choice but to let me go," she said, barely holding back sobs. 

Joan pulled Madison to the couch and sat down, practically pulling the younger girl right into her lap as she coaxed her closer. "Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry. That's awful. I know you'd never do something like that. It must be a mistake," she soothed. 

"It doesn't matter. No one believes me," Madison sniffled. 

Joan brushed her fingers through Madison's long blonde hair and stroked down her back. "Everything is going to be fine. You'll find another job, and in the meantime you don't need to worry about anything. Forget about the rent, and if you need anything you just tell me," she said. 

"I can't impose on you like that!" Madison objected. 

"Hush. I want to help you, and if you want to be stubborn about it, we'll consider it a loan. You can pay me back," Joan said. 

Madison wiped her tears away and leaned against Joan's shoulder, slowly calming herself. "I don't know what to say," she said. 

"Don't say anything," Joan whispered. "Just relax and close your eyes. You've had a difficult day." 

Madison did as she was told, closing her eyes and listening to the rhythm of Joan's breathing as she cuddled closer. Joan smiled and continued to stroke her hair. Now that Madison's chaotic work schedule was taken care of, she could start the next stage of her project.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking so long to get to the good stuff. I promise it's coming soon. If there's anything in particular you want to see in the next chapter, please let me know. I'll also be updating the tags accordingly, so be sure to check them before reading the next part.


	4. Chapter 4

Joan was especially tender with Madison after her bad news. They had laid together on the couch for hours, Joan stroking Madison's hair and whispering reassuring words every time a new worry bubbled up in Madison's mind. That night Joan made Madison's favorite dish for dinner and even opened a special bottle of wine, promising that it would compliment the pasta perfectly. Madison's palate wasn't refined enough to notice any difference, but she eagerly finished off most of the bottle herself. 

Although she wasn't truly drunk, by the time they moved back to the couch for their usual evening routine, Madison was feeling warm and relaxed. Joan had broken the ice earlier that day by pulling her close to offer comfort, and Madison decided to take advantage of the new relaxed boundaries of their relationship. She waited until Joan took her usual seat on the couch and then snuggled up right beside her, tucking her feet under her bottom and leaning into Joan's side. 

That night Joan took Madison to her bed for the first time and made love to her tenderly, gently introducing her to the pleasures of being with a woman. The alcohol had lowered Madison's inhibitions and made it easier for her to accept the invitation to Joan's bed, but she was not so impaired that she couldn't consent to what Joan was offering. Madison, who had never so much as kissed another girl, blossomed under Joan's experienced touch. She didn't have the confidence to reciprocate yet, but Joan was more than happy to concentrate on pleasuring Madison. 

After a marathon of lovemaking, Joan and Madison fell asleep together with their limbs entwined and Madison's head resting against Joan's breast. 

Breakfast was already on the table by the time Madison woke the next morning. Joan's hair was freshly washed, but she hadn't bothered dressing yet. She hurried around the kitchen in her silk robe, putting the finishing touches on Madison's cinnamon apple pancakes. 

"You're awake just in time," Joan said, kissing Madison's cheek as she took her hand and led her to the table. Madison looked shy and tense, but Joan wasn't going to leave any room for awkwardness between them. 

Joan set the pancakes in front of Madison and then sat down beside her with a cup of coffee and a small plate for herself. "How are you feeling?" she asked. 

"I'm all right. Thank you for breakfast," Madison said. She stared down at her pancakes and avoided Joan's gaze. She knew she should be grateful that Joan had made her favorite breakfast, but her stomach was in knots.

"I think we should talk about last night," Joan said gently. "You look upset." 

Madison blushed. "I'm not upset. Just... embarrassed." 

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Madison. Everything that happened between us last night was perfectly natural. I just want to make sure that you don't feel any pressure. We can go back to the way things were before. You are not obligated to come to my room ever again. I don't want you thinking that this is how I expect you to pay the rent," Joan said. 

The blush on Madison's cheeks crept all the way up to the tops of her ears. She hadn't even considered the possibility that Joan expected sex in lieu of rent. Until last night she'd thought they were just close friends, but now Madison was seeing everything through a new light.

Madison worried that Joan was reassuring her that she wasn't obligated just to make it clear that she  _was_ obligated. It hadn't completely escaped Madison's notice that Joan could be a little manipulative at times. The older woman did seem to get her way more often that not. On the other hand, Madison had definitely enjoyed the night with Joan. She'd never felt so safe or so satisfied. Whether she was being manipulated or not, Madison wanted to be with Joan. 

Joan patted Madison's hand and got up for another cup of coffee. "I don't need an answer right now. We'll just go on as we were and I won't say another thing about it. If you ever want my company, you're welcome into my bed. Otherwise, last night was a one time thing," she said casually. 

"Okay," Madison said softly as she picked up her fork and began to eat. 

"Good girl," Joan said. She sat back down and quickly finished off her breakfast.

Joan took her dishes to the sink and took her coffee cup with her as she headed towards her office. "I have a lot of work to do today, so you'll be on your own most of the day. Let me know if you decide to go out." 

"Okay," Madison said again. 

Madison finished her breakfast alone and then spent a few minutes cleaning up the kitchen. Normally she'd be in a rush to get to work. Now she had to find a way to fill her day. Logically she knew she should hit the pavement right away and start looking for another job, but Madison felt like she deserved at least a day or two to relax and recover from the trauma of being fired. 

With nothing else to do, Madison flopped onto the couch and grabbed the remote. Before Joan, Madison had relied on blurry illegal streams and crappy local tv, now she had unlimited Netflix thanks to Joan. The only rule was that she had to use her own Netflix profile and not Joan's, that way it wouldn't mess up all Joan's suggestions and watch lists. Madison switched to her own profile and was surprised to find herself on the little kids version of Netflix with a big smiling cartoon character at the top. When she tried switching to the regular view, she was prompted for a parental control PIN that she didn't have. 

The parental control settings must have been a mistake, but Madison had no way of fixing it without Joan's password. Her only options were: bother Joan while she was working (which was definitely against the rules), use Joan's profile to watch something (which was also against the rules), or give in and watch a cartoon intended for preschoolers. Madison considered her options for a moment and then reluctantly selected a cartoon from her limited choices. 

To Madison's complete surprise, the cartoon wasn't actually that bad! Either cartoons had gotten better since she was a little kid, or she was just bored enough to actually find the simple story-line engaging. Unfortunately, even the best cartoon couldn't hold Madison's attention forever. After four episodes, Madison switched off the tv and rolled off the couch to find something to do. 

She tidied her room, sorted her laundry, and then wandered into her bathroom to see if anything else needed to be cleaned. In the bathroom she found the stack of clean towels that Joan left for her every week, but this time there was something else beside the towels. Madison picked up the small pink gift basket and inhaled the scent of cotton candy. The basket was filled with expensive bath products and a little note from Joan that read "I hope this cheers you up". 

Madison hadn't been planning on a bath, but maybe some alone time to relax was exactly what she needed. She turned on the tap, adjusted the water temperature, and then selected a glittering pink bubble bar from the basket. She'd seen a demonstration of a bubble bar in an expensive shop in the mall once, but at almost $9 each she'd never actually tried one herself. 

The glittering bubble bar crumbled easily as Madison held it under the flow of the water, turning it cotton-candy pink and quickly creating a mountain of bubbles. Madison couldn't help but smile as she stripped out of her pajamas and sank into the deep bubble-filled tub. She closed her eyes and daydreamed about the previous night, imagining the way her skin seemed to catch fire everywhere Joan's hands roamed. 

Madison's own hand dipped beneath the bubbles and slipped down between her legs to caress the soft curls there. She remembered the feeling of Joan buried between her legs and shivered. If every night could be like last night, Madison definitely wouldn't mind being in a relationship with Joan. 

A knock on the door jerked Madison out of her fantasies. She sat bolt upright, causing the pink water to slosh around the tub and spill onto the floor. In her excitement to try out her new bubble bath, Madison had forgotten to even close the door. How long had Joan been standing there watching her?

Joan ignored Madison's embarrassment and entered the bathroom to lean against the counter. "You look pretty cute in there," Joan said with a grin. "I saw that princess pink gift basket and thought of you. Do you like it?" 

Madison's cheeks were as pink as the water, but she didn't want to be rude. "Yes, thank you. It's wonderful," she said. 

"I'm glad you like it. I'm going to go make us some lunch. You enjoy yourself and I'll come get you when it's ready," Joan said on her way out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I really appreciate the feedback and the kudos. I got very stuck writing this chapter, but I hope you like it. 
> 
> I'm a bit torn on just how much Joan should regress Madison. I can't decide if this should be more of an mommy-dom/little girl relationship, or if it should go as far as infantilism and more of an ABDL thing. I would love your feedback!


	5. Chapter 5

Eventually the glittering pink bath water turned cold and the bubbles began to pop. Madison reluctantly dragged herself from the tub and dried off with one of the enormous, fluffy towels left by Joan. She moisturized with her new pink, shimmering lotion, adding another layer of cotton-candy scent to her skin. Finally she dressed, choosing a thin cotton t-shirt and a pair of leggings rather than proper clothes. Why bother getting dressed when she'd probably spend the rest of the day on the couch anyway?

"Oh, I was just coming to get you," Joan said, walking in to find Madison already dressed. She smiled, hiding her disappointment. Joan took Madison by the hand and led her to the kitchen table, eager to show Madison her next surprise.

On the table there were two sandwiches. One was a beautifully plated grilled sandwich with roasted vegetables and goat cheese. The other was a peanut butter sandwich on plain wheat bread with the crusts cut off. Beside it there were a few baby carrots, a handful of grapes, and a glass of milk. It looked like Joan's lunch had come from an upscale bistro and Madison's from a preschool.

Madison stared at the sandwiches, wondering if this was some sort of joke or deliberate statement. Was this subtly commentary about her immaturity? Was Joan judging her for how she's handled being fired? Was it a punishment for not eagerly accepting the role of Joan's girlfriend? Madison knew she was overthinking the sandwiches, but she couldn't stop her anxious thoughts. She looked to Joan, hoping to find some sort of explanation and reassurance.

"What? It's your favorite, isn't it? I know you don't like goat cheese and grilled vegetables. When I made it last week you grimaced through every bite," Joan said.

"Well, yeah, but I don't need my crusts cut off like a little kid," Madison whined. She was embarrassed that Joan had noticed she was so picky and was treating her like a kid as a result.

"Madison, you're being rude. I took time out of my work to make lunch for you and you're going to complain about some crusts? I'm sorry I don't remember every detail of how you like your sandwiches," Joan scolded.

Madison dropped her gaze to her plate, blushing again. "Sorry," she whispered. Joan was right, she was being rude. Madison wasn't sure what had come over her. It wasn't like her to be so ungrateful. Maybe all the stress of losing her job and potentially starting a new relationship was getting to her.

"You're forgiven," Joan said, smiling again. She picked up her sandwich and began to eat while watching Madison closely.

Madison picked at her sandwich, pulling apart little bits and eating the bite sized pieces. "I didn't mean to be so ungrateful. I guess I'm just feeling kind of insecure about losing my job and everything. I feel like I'm failing at being an adult," Madison admitted.

"Madison, you have nothing to be ashamed of," Joan said, not exactly reassuring Madison that she wasn't failing at being an adult.

"Thanks... It's just been kind of a weird day, I guess. I don't know what to do when you're working. I tried to watch tv but something is wrong with Netflix. I can't watch anything but kid stuff," Madison complained.

"Oh is that Netflix glitch acting up again? I'm sorry, Madison. I set those controls when my niece was visiting and something must have gone wrong with them. I'll try to fix it after work," Joan promised.

"It's okay. I probably shouldn't spend the whole day watching tv anyway," Madison said, feeling guilty for complaining.

"I'm sure you'll find some way to entertain yourself," Joan said. She finished off her sandwich in a hurry and then got up to clear the table. "I have a lot of work to do, but I'm expecting a delivery the afternoon. Would you let me know when it arrives?" she asked.

"Sure," Madison said. She finished picking at her sandwich and watched with disappointment as Joan disappeared back into her office.

Madison really did try to find something to keep herself entertained, but in the end she wound up watching more cartoons. When the doorbell rang Madison jumped up to answer it, excited for the break from her boring day. By the time she got to the door the delivery person had already ditched the box and dashed back to their truck. Madison stared down at the enormous box on the front porch, wondering if she could even lift it. She wrapped her arms around the box and pulled. To her surprise, the box didn't weigh much at all.

Curious, Madison turned the box over and looked for clues to what might be inside. It was a plain brown box with nothing on it but a shipping label, and even that didn't give any hints about the contents. Madison carried the box to Joan's office and knocked softly. Maybe if she was lucky Joan would open it for her.

The door swung open and Joan smiled. "Thanks sweetie," Joan said. She took the box and closed the door again, much to Madison's disappointment.

Madison didn't see Joan again until dinner that night. She wanted to ask about the box, but after the scolding she'd received for being rude at lunch she was a little nervous about adding 'nosy' to her list of negative qualities. Madison ate in silence and tried her best not to grimace as she ate the veggie noodles Joan had made for dinner.

"Have you given any thought to what we talked about this morning?" Joan asked.

"A little," Madison answered. That was a lie. It was all she could think about. She knew that there were real risks to getting romantically involved with her landlord, especially since Joan was nearly a decade older than her. Madison didn't really have any experience with woman either. Despite all the risks, Madison couldn't get Joan out of her head. She already knew she didn't want to sleep in her own bed that night. She wanted to be with Joan.

"Have you decided anything?" Joan pressed.

"I... I want to be with you," Madison said shyly.

Joan smiled and reached across the table to take Madison's hand. "I'm so glad to hear you say that. We'll take things as slowly as you need to, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> TGIF. I'm hoping to finish at least a chapter or two over the weekend. I'm sure you're all anxious to know what's in the box!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pure smut. I hope you enjoy. Please mind the updated tags.

Madison crawled across the king-size bed, her palms sliding across the luxurious Egyptian cotton sheets. This was her second time in Joan's bed, but her first time sober enough to notice all the details she'd missed before. Like the way Joan's whole room smelled like vanilla and cocoa, or the absolute perfection of Joan's breasts. 

Joan sat at the head of the bed, her back pressed against the oak headboard and her arms open to invite Madison closer. They'd skipped their usual ritual of watching television on the couch and had gone straight to bed after dinner. Madison had watched, transfixed as Joan undressed and meticulously folded her clothes. In contrast, Madison peeled off her clothes in a hurry and left them in a heap on the floor. 

"Come here, darling," Joan said, beckoning Madison closer and then pulling the younger woman right into her lap. She wrapped her arm around Madison, settling her hand firmly on her hip as she kissed her tenderly. 

The kiss felt familiar to Madison, but at the same time everything felt entirely new. Without alcohol clouding her senses she was able to fully experience every little caress as Joan's hands roamed her body. 

Joan deepened the kiss and gently slid Madison from her lap, guiding her to lie back on the bed. Her fingers grazed up Madison's thighs, making her shiver and squirm. 

Joan broke from the kiss and smiled down at her. "Just relax. I'm going to take care of you," she whispered. 

Madison was eager to reciprocate, but she couldn't argue when Joan was already making her feel so good. She arched her back, letting out a breathy little moan as Joan's hand slipped up her thigh. 

Joan kissed her way down Madison's collarbone and brushed her lips across the pale pink nipples that topped her full, young breasts. She even planted a little kiss on Madison's belly, making her squirm and giggle. 

Madison worried that her ticklishness and giggling would ruin the mood, but Joan tickled her again, delighting in Madison's childish response. Finally Joan moved lower, tenderly kissing just above her pussy as she gently spread Madison's legs. 

"You're so beautiful, baby," Joan moaned, admiring the view as Madison's pussy spread for her. Unable to resist, Joan dove right in and swiped her tongue between Madison's silky inner lips. Madison squealed in surprise, but Joan kept the girl firmly pinned by her thighs as she pressed a kiss against her clit, gently sucking it between her lips. 

Joan could see that Madison was already on edge. The poor girl had probably never been with anyone who knew how to play with her pussy properly, but Joan was going to take care of that. She continued teasing Madison with her mouth while gently pressing two fingers into her. She stroked slowly, savoring the feeling of sliding her fingers between Madison's silky, wet lips. She crooked her fingers slightly and pressed deeper, expertly locating Madison's g-spot. 

Madison squirmed and twisted beneath Joan, overwhelmed by the new sensations. She whimpered, trying to keep herself from crying out in pleasure. 

"Don't hold back. Moan for me, baby," Joan said, thrusting her fingers deeper. She pressed her thumb against Madison's clit and watched with delight as the girl cried out and began to tremble. 

Madison clawed at the sheets beneath her. Suddenly she went quiet, her breath catching in her throat. 

"That's it, baby. Cum for me. Good girl," Joan praised, gently pressing her fingers into Madison to guide her through her orgasm. She kept her fingers buried deep inside the girl as she slid her other arm beneath her, gathering her up and pulling her back into her lap. 

Madison's chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath. She leaned against Joan's chest, eyes closed and body trembling. Joan could feel each breath against her breasts, making her nipples swell with anticipation. She cuddled Madison closer and gently played with her pussy as she recovered. 

"You did so good, Maddy. Now it's your turn to make me feel good," Joan said sweetly. 

Madison looked up at Joan and blushed shyly. She tried to wiggle away from Joan and move between her legs to do for Joan what she had done for her. 

Joan stopped her, firmly holding her against her chest. "No, no. You don't need to do that. Let me show you what I like," she said. 

Madison was puzzled as Joan stroked her cheek and bushed her thumb across her lip, but when Joan cupped her own breast and guided her nipple towards Madison's lips she finally understood. 

Eager to please, Madison wrapped her lips around Joan's nipple and suckled. She wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but Joan let out a little moan when Madison flicked her tongue across the bud of her nipple and sucked harder. 

Joan was in absolute heaven, but she knew that could change quickly if Madison responded poorly to what came next. She tightened her grip on the girl, ready for her to panic. 

Madison squeaked in surprise and pulled back suddenly, droplets of creamy white milk coating her lips. She looked up at Joan in alarm and confusion. 

"Shh, don't be scared. It's perfectly natural. It's just breast milk," Joan explained as she caressed Madison's cheek and swiped her thumb across her lips to wipe away the milk. "I induced my milk supply for my last girlfriend. She found it very erotic. What do you think?" 

Joan's tone told Madison what the "right" answer was and she was still so desperate to please, especially after how Joan had made her feel. She gave a small nod and licked her lips. "I was just surprised," Madison said shyly. 

"It's alright, sweetie. Just relax and enjoy it," Joan said, guiding Madison back to her breast. 

Madison wrapped her lips around Joan's breast again, this time suckling a little more tentatively. She closed her eyes and shivered as the warm, sweet milk flowed over her tongue again. 

Joan moaned softly and gently took Madison's hand, guiding it down between her legs. As arousing as it was to have her sweet little girl suckling at her breast, she did need a little more stimulation. 

Fortunately, Madison was a clever girl and so eager to please. She took the hint right away and began to play with Joan's pussy. She was a bit clumsy and inexperienced when it came to touching another woman, but Madison imitated what Joan had done to her and was soon eagerly thrusting her fingers into Joan. 

"Good girl. That's it sweetie. Put another finger in me. Push deeper now. Don't stop sucking," Joan coached, moaning loudly between each directive. Finally she threw her head back and clenched around Madison's fingers, cumming hard as Madison suckled from her breast.


End file.
